Kalin Kessler
Yuki Ono}} | english = }} Kyosuke Kiryu is a member of the Dark Signers. Kiryu wears the black robe of the Dark Signers accented with blue stripes. His dark mark is the Giant. He has extreme hatred towards Yusei Fudo and his previous team (Team Stasfaction). Biography Past Kyosuke was once the leader of Team Satisfaction, consisting of himself, Yusei Fudo, Crow and Jack Atlas. He fought under his own idea and unique sense of unity and gave his team a true glimpse of hope under the circumstances of where they resided back then. The team managed to conquer all the team areas in the Satellite. During the face-off with the final gang, one of them almost kills Yusei by pulling him off the roof, but Kiryu saves him. After conquering all the zones, Kiryu got into a fight with a kid from Team Insect, something that prompted Crow and Jack to go against Kiryu and leave the team. Later, when Sector Security began arresting duelists in Satellite, Kiryu decided to take action into his own hands and blows up a part of the Security base, and he seemed happy that he did it. He is later pursued by Security until his former teammates came to his rescue. In what was supposed to be Team Satisfaction's last duel, Kiryu confronts a Security guard on a Duel Runner and ends up driving through a bunch of crates, severely injuring the guard. Before he could finish him off, Yusei interfered and isolated him in a room. Yusei then decided to call himself the leader of Team Satisfaction in hopes that they wouldn't arrest Kiryu. But security found Kiryu and arrest him for injuring a Security. One of the Security members "congratulates" Yusei on "helping" them arrest Kiryu; Kiryu sees Yusei trying to convince the Security to let Kyosuke go, and he mistakenly believes that Yusei had him arrested. In prison, he was beaten by the guards and his deck was taken from him. For years, Kiryu's friends believed him to be dead. However, the incident only led him to become a Dark Signer and somewhat insane. As a Dark Signer, Kiryu holds extreme hatred for his old team, believing them to have betrayed him long ago and consequently, the incident drove him to his demise. Dark Signers Kiryu was waiting for Yusei who had been accompanied by Crow, and as they both enter the B.A.D. area, Yusei and Crow are both shocked to see him. He jumps on his Duel Runner creating a shadow barrier in the process, which suddenly forms, separating Crow and Yusei. The barrier began to take the shape of his mark, the Giant. Kiryu then exclaims that he will take down Yusei, as their Shadow Turbo Duel is about to begin. Before the Duel starts, Jack appears in a helicopter, Kiryu exclaims that Team Satisfaction are together again. The Duel begins with him gaining total control and telling Yusei to suffer. Yusei pleas with Kiryu to stop, reminding Kiryu how he saved Yusei's life long ago. Yusei still doesn't understand why Kiryu hates him. Then after Kiryu's direct attack, he remembers. Yusei had stopped Kiryu from escaping arrest after he killed one of the Sector Security squad members. Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Kiryu counters by Summoning his Earthbound God "Ccapac Apu", which nearly ends the Duel. However, before he could claim victory, Yusei's Duel Runner malfunctions, critically injuring Yusei. Upon seeing this, Kyosuke laughs and ends the duel without a victor, telling Yusei to suffer the same pain that he endured. When he returns the headquarters of the Dark Signers, Rudger asks him why didn't he kill Yusei. Kiryu replies that he will do so if all Dark Signers are present. He also says that he will let Yusei live in fear after witnessing the power of his Earthbound Immortal. He is present along with the rest of the Dark Signers when they all confront the Signers right after Yusei's and Rudger duel concludes. He tries to degrade Yusei by calling him weak, however Yusei's opposite reaction to that comment surprises him. After Yusei finally arrives to the Astronaut tower, he and Kiryu began their rematch telling him that this will be the last duel. He continues to use his Handless Combo strategy. He eventually summons his Dark Synchro monster One-Hundred Eye Dragon once again and assaults Yusei with its effect. After Yusei destroys it, Kiryu reveals to him the horrible incidents that occurred to him while being a prisioner before becoming a Dark Signer. From the moment that he was painfully imprinted him with a Criminal mark, to that of when the prision guards constantly beat him out. Thus he mentions that he could have withstand it all, if it wasn't for the fact that they also took away from him that which was very much important to him meaning his Deck. After that Kiryu is seen on the cell in which that an unknown voice spoke to him. It said to him that of being a messenger of the Underworld who came with a proposition. That being that if Kiryu has some sort of unfinished bussiness that he could came back to complete it as a Dark Signer. To which Kiryu of course answered that he had an unsettling revenge none the less against Yusei, as well as another unmentioned wish at the time. After is that he finally dies and knowingly comes back. As Kiryu says to Yusei that by accepting his fate he could back to also show Yusei the fear he felted at that time. Intending to do this through his Earthbound Immortal card, he then summons Ccapac Apu once again trying to finally defeat Yusei with it. However as Yusei manages to fend off the Earthbound Immortal's assault, the Immortal itself begins to trash the ground where the Duel is taking place. As Kiryu began to have some difficulties with this, Yusei extends his hand to offer his help, but Kiryu rejects it. Once Yusei summons Savior Star Dragon, it takes down Ccapac Apu. By this, Kiryu loses and in the end not only does he makes peace with him, but also reveals to Yusei he had another purpose besides that of revenge when he transformed into a Dark Signer. That being that Kiryu wanted to also carry out Team Satisfactions Last Duel. After that Kiryu finally turns into dust. Deck In his early days, Kiryu's Deck focused mainly on Fiend-Type monsters that had low levels and high attack points. After becoming a Dark Signer, his deck changed to becoming an Infernity Deck, which focuses on the use of his Dark-Synchro monster "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" and its ability to use the effect of any DARK monster in his Graveyard when it's face-up on the field, primarily those of the "Infernity" series, which gains effects when the player has no cards in his hand. Kiryu's "Earthbound Immortal" monster is "Ccapac Apu", which is also his ace monster, taking advantage that in a Turbo Duel, "Speed World" is always active adding the effect of "Ccapac Apu" making his "Earthbound Immortal" invincible against spells, traps, and monster attacks. His cards are apparently going to be released in the set, Stardust Overdrive. Kiryu, Kyosuke